Just A Demon
by Dawn Destiny
Summary: She already knew what was going to happen the moment she saw them again. Spoilers for Episode 8.17


**A/N: Okay, I've been a Megstiel supporter since Caged Heat (granted I'll support most SPN pairings at some point or another depending on my mood). Meg was my favorite character, so I just needed to write something. Before anyone says anything rude, I know she did bad things and she acknowledges that she has done bad things. That's why I like her; she tells the truth bluntly instead of hiding behind lies like pretty much every other character in the series. I disliked quite a few of the things she did, but she changed more than any other character in the series development-wise and I was glad that there was at least one character like that.**

She'd known she was going to die the moment they broke down the door and rescued her. It was inevitable, and she had made peace with that as soon as they got away. There was no way Crowley would let her live after all she had done. That was fine; she counted on the brothers doing whatever they needed to take down that asshole with or without her. Meg's fate had been decided the second she went against Crowley and sealed in stone when she helped the Winchesters again. What she hadn't counted on was Castiel. Even with his mind restored his eyes were warm when he looked at her. There was no judgment like what Sam and Dean had whenever they talked to her. In his eyes she saw acceptance of what she was and what she had done. That look gave her the childish thought that maybe there was hope for her. How foolish an idea it was. She helped them figure out where to go and left to be alone with her thoughts.

Then he had to approach her, help her even. The warmth she remembered so well was still there, but the innocent confusion was long gone. He was so gentle, but she wanted to know if he was still the Cas she remembered. Her 'Clarence'. She had no idea why, since she was only going to die; maybe to find some kind of redemption in him? Regardless, she decided to tease him in her effort to find the Castiel she had grown attached to. His replies were as she expected, blunt and honest. And the acceptance of her feelings toward him made the pain in her heart grow. He was still her beautiful angel at heart, though she'd never tell anyone that. Hopefully losing her wouldn't hurt him as badly as losing him felt. Then it was time to find the tablet, and somehow she knew she wouldn't be alive by the end of the night.

The Winchesters were annoying; there were no words to describe them but that was nothing new. It was a good thing she had sided with them before, because she was only just beginning to feel a small bit of regret. Thankfully, despite her annoyance at their judgmental behavior, Castiel's presence made her forget that regret. When they finally got to the warehouse she had been told to 'Shut up' at least six times. The one time she almost talked back in her agitation a hand brushed softly over hers, calming her. For a moment she had to stop and convince herself that the angel was doing just that; keeping her calm. Then they split into groups, and she knew that would be the last time she was going to see him. She was tempted to steal one last kiss, but restrained herself for the sake of appearances. He didn't need to know that she loved him; he had a job to do. Besides, she would be gone soon anyways; there was no point in making him think otherwise. Being kind of good definitely sucked.

When she finally got Sam to talk to her he was just as judgmental and obnoxious as ever. Eventually she got him to open up about what had happened in the time she had been gone. The moment she realized they hadn't bothered to search for her she felt a slight twinge she recognized as disappointment, but quickly brushed it aside. That was nothing new for her. Her time was almost up, she could tell. What caught her attention in the story more than anything else was the woman Sam mentioned. The one that had managed to keep him from hunting for a year… She must have been an amazing person. A… unicorn, in a sense. Her thoughts went to Castiel… She supposed he was her unicorn in the end. He had certainly changed her in many ways she didn't know possible… Too bad she wouldn't be able to tell him that. Crowley's footsteps echoed around the walls, his smug, disgusting voice mocking their cause.

"Go, save your brother… And my unicorn," Meg said. Sam left without giving her second glance. Typical Winchester behavior.

Then she faced Crowley and prepared for the pain that was sure to come. She was almost surprised when he tried to turn her against the Winchesters, but just smirked and threw his words back in his face. She hardly had time to think as they fought, his power and speed overpowered hers on an entirely different level. Soon she was covered in blood from head to toe, struggling to get up as she stared bitterly at Crowley's untouched body. After that everything seemed to move in slow motion. Crowley pulled her up violently. She watched the Winchesters make their escape, neither of them bothering to help her. No Castiel in sight, she smiled grimly.

"_I guess the love of a demon doesn't deserve a place in the world," _she thought.

Silently, she cursed what she was as she stabbed Crowley, hitting his shoulder. As his blade pierced her heart only one coherent thought went through her mind.

"_Goodbye…Clarence."_

As she fell a sad smile stayed on her lifeless features, that single thought holding her most precious memories. She knew no one would try to save her from Purgatory as they did for each other. She was just a demon after all.

**A/N: I'm going to miss her witty sarcastic attitude. ;-;**


End file.
